


Fata Morgana

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, The Ideal World, aka what did schu do when he was gone?, but - Freeform, is this a sequel?, only a short drabble so i can write for my other fic, this is somewhat related to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: For the first time in months, Franz Peter Schubert woke up from another nightmare.





	Fata Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a practice drabble so I can pull my writing mojo back, work exhausts me badly that I cannot write at all.
> 
> This is based from Taylor Swift's Look What You Made Me Do.

**_I don't trust nobody_ **

**_And nobody trusts me_ **

**_I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams_ **

 

 

_For the first time in months, Franz Peter Schubert woke up from another nightmare._

 

His breathing hitched as he sat up on the thatched bed he sleeps on after leaving the Otowa household weeks ago, he looks upon his surrounds to assure himself he’s out of harm’s way. He picks up his glasses to clearly see his small sleeping hut, the morning sun seeping through the hut’s thatched walls as his vision found resolution. The cool breeze cooling the hut made Franz forget the nightmares he faced upon waking.

A yawn quickly followed as Franz hopped off his bed, tufted his pillows and straightening his sheets before pulling his coat, flip-flops and cap as he went out to the white sandy beaches he stayed for a while now, he did clearly misses home, the noise, the scent of gyoza made by his senpai, the sound of rollerblades cascading the stairs followed by a devilish giggle; but as long as he did not make up his mind still, he does not want to return to the place he called home.

He went over the shore as he lets the waves caress over his feet, inhaling the fresh air surrounding the beach; relaxed him in a way he forgets the stresses back in the mansion. He heard children, running about the wee hours of dawn as their innocent giggles made him happy. Franz looks to their way before a vision of his nightmares blended in the serenity of the beach.

 

Franz left the shore as he walked about. His mind still plagued with blue flames and clattering of bones; getting nervous, he took quick breaths to calm himself down and got distracted from his psyche when a beachgoer noticed him, offering him a drink or two.

_This sounds like a good idea_ , Franz thought as he went to the direction of the beachgoer.

 

It took him two tequila sunrises and a bowlful of gumbo to ease himself off his nightmares before taking stage to play some beats along with the DJ. Parties do start this early and will not end until hours before dawn. Franz went mixing his music in as the rave goes on. The DJ went to pay him off his share and spoke how great he is before drinking off with his friends.

Franz; still buzzed from his drink went to the shores, sitting on the sandy shore, letting the waves cradle him as his mind wandered when the sunset painted the skies in pinks and oranges as his thoughts suddenly gave a flash of blacks and blues as he shakes off the emotions in the best way he could.

He fails as his surroundings turned apocalyptic as he sees the sea burn into a blue flame

_He isn’t here_ Franz thought as his eyes glanced towards the horizon, a figure was before him.

A mantra played upon his head upon closing his eyes, and then he opened them

_Franz Peter Schubert began to scream_.

 

Franz Peter Schubert woke up from his nightmare as moonlight shone towards him, the calm of the sea lulled him off as he stands, now damp from the sea; he walked to his hut as his mind was exhausted from his nightmares.

_He decides to go back to the Otowa household as soon as possible._

**_I don't trust nobody_ **

**_And nobody trusts me_ **

**_I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams_ **


End file.
